Mine and Mine Only
by RLnyx
Summary: The late discovery about their blood relation was breaking Len, for his love towards Rin had grown too far. He thought it was the best for him to start sorting his feelings out. But then Rin insisted to move in together with him, since she wanted to live with the remaining family member that she had. How would things work out between them?


"You've been eating too much fast food, Len," Rin said as she started to dispose some fast-food package which littered Len's kitchen counter. She decided to help him cleaning up his apartment a bit, since his place was a total mess. Len chuckled upon Rin's comment, he also started to sweep the floor, collecting the big pile of dust.

"Can't find anything more convenient than those, Rin. I always back home really late, too tired to even put the pan on the stove,"

It saddened her to hear Len didn't give enough care for himself, but he was always there for her when she needed him. She's been so clingy to him these days, and sometimes she didn't even consider that Len may be exhausted after the busy day he's been through. And after the discovery of their relation the other day- a pair of twins, Rin felt more and more guilty each time she had to leave Len all alone again. She should just stay with him, he's her own flesh and blood, to begin with. The fact that fate itself had made them reunited probably meant that it was time for her to finally stay beside him. Sure, she had a family. But Len _is_ her real family. It finally occurred to her, Len probably was in need for a company. And she also needed him to be around.

She just hoped Len wasn't too persistent to reject her presence.

"Hey, Len... you're always living by yourself up until now, right?"

Len shifted his gaze from the TV screen to her face, "Yeah, after my adoptive parents passed away, why do you ask?"

They were sitting on the couch, trying to watch that ridiculous talk show on TV after cleaning up the apartment, but each of their minds weren't even there. Rin was thinking about revealing her plan to Len, while Len was of course, still busy trying to distract himself from the upsetting fact that Rin- the girl he was crazy about is the girl that revealed to be his own twin sister. He tried so hard not to show it on his face, but damn, he was terrible at it. Even Kaito, the most dense friend of him, could sense his dreadful feeling about knowing that Rin was actually blood related to him. Kaito tried to cheer him up some way the other day, tried to console him, but Len's heart was in the state where he didn't even want to make it better.

"You see... After knowing that we were actually brother and sister, this thought actually keep popping out in my head," Rin paused, she tried to read Len's reaction, but he showed no emotion at all, so she continued, "I never enjoyed living inside the manor, because I feel like nobody actually care about me... Well I have Rinto, but he was also busy with his own stuff, and you know how broken my current family is... so after I found out they are not even my real family, and _you_ are my real family, I always hope that I could just live with you instead, Len,"

There was a long pause before Len finally broke the silence.

"It's... it's not something to be taken lightly, Rin. I mean, you want to move here? This place is... is not even good enough to live, compared with your manor. And the most important thing is, myself," Len looked away, avoided an eye contact, "You know how I feel about you, Rin. It's obvious. I don't think you living with me will make it any better with this damned feeling. And I might, at some point, dangerous to you."

"You will not, Len. And this place is much better than the manor," Rin said firmly. "I know... about your feeling towards me. I don't mind it, Len. I don't know yet about my feeling towards you but right now, all I wanted is just to take care of my brother, finally live with someone who sincerely loves me, regardless what kind of love it is. I... just don't mind to have you loving me, more than a brotherly way,"

"There, you are just being selfish, aren't you Rin?" Len let out a bitter laugh.

"Selfish?"

"You said you don't mind me to love you more than a brotherly way. But do you ever think how do I feel about having you not loving me at the same way? All I want now is just to get rid of this sickening love of mine, Rin," there was a hint of anger and sadness in his voice. Rin was in the verge of giving her come back but Len already cut her off before she began, "It's okay and enough for me to live this way, Rin. I don't really need people to take care of me, if that's your actual reason, and I know you'll be okay to survive some years in your manor before finally moving out when your time comes. It's hurting me, Rin. I've fallen hard for you. And now you're someone I can't have. Having you around only reminds me that over and over. And it's hurt. What makes it worse is that you also don't feel it. And you have a reason, too,"

Rin glared at Len's words, felt a little offended that Len actually cared about his feeling more than the fact they were family and twins, but probably right now Rin couldn't blame him. For she was also feeling the pain... a little. What always made her pain eases was the thought of Rin could live with Len, even they weren't meant to be lovers. Maybe it wasn't the same with Len. He rather stayed away from her if he couldn't love her more than a brother.

"I can't undo my feelings, Rin. I just can't, and I'm afraid I might just..."

"Why can't we just live together as whatever you wanted, then, Len?"

"Because you don't love me the way I love you, that's why. I might do something we'll regret, if you insist of staying here,"

"Why are you keep saying that I don't love you the way you love me, Len?" Rin sighed, buried her face to her palms, "I told you I don't know yet... I don't know if I love you as a brother or as a lover. I am confused. Because I love you, Len. But the fact you're my twin wasn't saddened me like it was for you. In fact, I was a little thrilled because I thought I finally could be with you, as soon as possible, with a reason: I am your sister. But it never occurred to me that you should... stop feeling that way, about me,"

Silent again. The pair of twins were busy with their own train of thoughts, probably tried to understand each other's perspective. Len was settled about his feelings, he didn't want Rin as a sister—he wanted her as a lover. While Rin has no objection over the fact they were twins, for it just gave more reason why they should be together. But she hadn't sure about what kind of love she held for Len.

"Would you mind, then, if I kiss you, Rin?" Len asked, be the first who broke the silence once again.

The question surprised Rin a little, but she quickly realized that if she doesn't answer right away, Len might think she's in doubt or something.

"I wouldn't,"

"Would you mind if I have a lustful thoughts about you?" Len pushed his luck, he decided to let Rin live with him if... well, maybe if she told him she doesn't mind. Screw with the morality, he just wanted the girl he loved to be his. Always around him, and never get out of his sight.

"I wouldn't," her voice didn't weaver.

Rin also had made up her mind to just agree with whatever her twin wanted, just to get a chance to live with him. She wouldn't mind. She only wanted to be with him. Did it mean she's just as love struck as her brother, she didn't know.

"Look at me now in the eye and answer my final question, Rin," Len stated as he fixated his gaze to Rin's pair of cerulean eyes. "Would you mind if I prevent you to look at the other guys? If I make you mine and _mine_ only?"

Rin took a deep breath before answering, "No, I wouldn't,"

They continued to stare at each other's eyes, and before they realize, their faces were only millimeters towards each other.

"Welcome to my world then, dear Sister,"

Len crushed his lips on Rin's, savoring the taste of her sweet chap stick. Then he pulled away, to see Rin's face. She had her eyes shut and a small smile on her lips.

"Are you really okay with this, Rin?"

"I'm okay, as long as I could be with you, Dear Brother. And I promise someday I would say that I love you the way you love me, I am just started to try to grow it that way,"

"Good," he stated again. "Because you are mine and mine only by the time you move here, Sister,"


End file.
